PRINCIPESSA DE CHESSADONNA—Sang Putri Chessadonna
by mako47117
Summary: Saat pembunuhan merenggut sisa keluarganya, dan kepekatan sepi mengancam hadir, saat itu lah ia datang. Mengubah hidupnya secara tiba-tiba. an FT Island's Fanfic. Jonghun x Hongki, Yonghwa x Hongki, Yonghwa x ?.
1. Chapter 1 : The prince arrival

**Title** : _Principessa_ _de_ _Chessadonna_

Chapter 1.

**Author** : mako47117_

**.**

**Pairing** : JongKi, YongKi.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama**  
**

Rating : T

**Disclaimer** : **F**ive **T**reasure **Island** and **C**ode **N**ame **Blue** belongs to **FnC Entertaintment**

**.**

**Warning** : **Yaoi, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, dsb**.

**.**

**Don't like? please don't read**

**.  
**

Pepohonan bergemerisik diterpa Sang Bayu, melepaskan sehelai daunnya yang meliuk dan terombang-ambing sebelum akhirnya bertengger di sebuah pusara tepat di depan seorang namja cantik berbalut jas hitam yang berdiri terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Tetes air mata yang selalu dibendungnya kini menitik dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Hongki-ya..". Namja cantik bermata indah bernama Lee Hongki memutar tubuh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Tak lama kepalanya menunduk, membalas sapaan namja berumur setengah abad yang tadi memanggilnya.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

Suasana dingin dan kelam begitu kental menusuk tulang seorang namja paruh baya yang kini terduduk di ruang tamu mansion Keluarga Lee. Suasana yang terasa kontras dengan beberapa minggu lalu, saat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee masih hidup. Di kala itu, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang hangat menguar dari tiap pori dinding beton, tiap serat kayu dilantai, tiap bulir pasir bahkan tiap helai rumput di halaman. Membuat si namja setengah baya ini begitu nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga itu.

Tapi dalam hitungan hari semuanya berubah. Kehangatan keluarga berganti dengan rasa kelam berlumur duka. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee meninggal. Sang Pangeran Lee Corporation menjadi yatim piatu dalam waktu singkat. Miris.

"Jadi.. Apakah ayah menuliskan wasiat untukku, paman?" ucap Hongki blak-blakan. Tidak mood untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Pengacara Jung mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi sebelumnya paman mau memastikan... Kau tahu kenapa ayahmu meninggal?". Hongki mengepalkan tangan, giginya saling beradu menahan saja ia tahu.

"Ya" ucapnya singkat. Pengacara Jung terdiam, menguatkan diri. Hongki berhak tahu. Dan ia harus tahu. Namja paruh baya itu tidak mau namja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak keduanya ini menyusul kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang sama.

"Hongki-ah.. Orang tuamu meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan.. Mereka.." Pengacara Jung menelan saliva. "Mereka di bunuh."

Hongki menghela nafas, —diam-diam terkejut menyadari nafasnya bergetar—dan menutup mata, meresapi rasa perih yang kian merangkak naik hingga pangkal tenggorokan. "Ya.. Aku tahu paman.." suara Hongki kini terasa bergetar. Tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkannya. "Pembunuh bayaran keluarga Kim berhasil menculikku empat hari lalu".

Pengacara Jung terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian Manik mata Pengacara itu membulat lebar. Itu sehari sebelum mobil Tuan dan Nyonya Lee ditemukan ringsek dan hangus terbakar di dasar jurang, dan sehari sebelum pengamanan di mansion ini di perketat bukan?, pikirnya. "MWO! Hongki-ah, kenapa—" kalimatnya tertelan begitu saja begitu melihat tubuh namja mungil itu meringkuk dan bergetar hebat.

"Pa.. Pahhmann.." rintih Hongki. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, kedua tangan putih mencengkram lengannya sendiri, sementara air matanya terus meluncur bagai misil ke bawah kakinya.

Wajah Pengacara Jung bagai tertampar. Dengan segera direngkuhnya tubuh namja cantik yang tadi duduk terpisah meja dari tempatnya untuk bersandar ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap pelukan itu cukup untuk memberikan namja itu kekuatan.

Tak berapa lama, tubuh Hongki menjadi tenang dan bergerak menjauh, membuat namja yang dipanggilnya 'paman' melonggarkan pelukannya. Hongki menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mereka membajak mobil dan menculikku sepulang sekolah. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh paman.. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi saat mereka menculikku. Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di jalanan dalam hutan dan hampir tertabrak bis malam. keesokan harinya, saat aku sampai di rumah, paman butler bilang Appa dan Umma meninggal." Suasana sunyi sejenak. Lidah Sang Pengacara kelu. Otaknya bagai digelayuti berbagai virus yang menghambat kecepatannya berpikir. Sepuluh jemari bertengger di bahu Hongki.

"Ini tidak cukup untuk membawa si bajingan Kim ke meja hijau.." Pengacara Kim bergumam "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang lebih kuat?"tanyanya lagi tanpa jeda.

Namja yang baru duduk di kelas dua SMA itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba menggali ingatannya lebih dalam. Tapi seiring usahanya untuk mengingat, rasa sakit mulai terasa menghujam kepalanya. Otaknya serasa terlapisi selaput lateks ketat. Yang semakin ia mendorongnya melebar, dia akan mengetat dan mencengkram otaknya. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Pengacara Jung menangkap perubahan raut wajah Hongki. Wajah cantik itu kian memucat, bulir-bulir keringat dingin merembes dari kulitnya.

"Ho.. Hongki-ah? Gwaen—"

"Hh.. Hh.. Bau darah merebak dimana-mana.. P-paman Shin (sopir keluarga Lee) tersenyum dalam gela—Arrgghh! Hh.. Hh.. Mehh.. Mereka akkan Meng..uasaihh _Efftea_... _Island_.. " tubuh basah Hongki merosot kedepan seiring kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Pengacara Jung menangkap tubuh itu, hanya bisa mengguncang dan memanggil nama si namja cantik untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

Pengacara Jung terdiam menatap tubuh Lee Hongki yang tergolek di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Masih tak sadarkan diri. Pengaca itu mendesah, matanya melirik benda serupa microwive yang menunjukkan grafik denyut jantung Hongki. Mulai terdengar stabil.

Nada dering khas brand suatu merek ponsel terdengar. Membuat Pengacara Jung hampir melompat dan menaikkan kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil menggumam "Ihihihihi..." #plak emangnya oveje, coret kalimat terakhir!

"_Yeoboseyo.._".

Raut terkejut tergurat di wajah si Pengacara. "Ya-Yang mulia.." Pengacara Jung menundukkan tubuh pada seseorang di ujung ponsel—hal yang sia-sia, mengingat namja yang ia hubungi tidak melihat.

Pengacara Jung melirik Hongki sekilas, "Masih belum siuman yang mulia. Keadaannya tidak begitu bagus. Dokter bilang ia mengalami Amnesia—

"_Annimnida_.. Ia hanya tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia diculik. Otaknya membuat pertahanan atas hal yang terlalu mengerikan baginya, semacam trauma akut yang mulia..".

"Tidak.. Ini hanya bersifat sementara, ingatannya akan kembali saat tubuhnya siap".

Pengacara terdiam mendengar namja yang di panggil Yang Mulia itu berkata di seberang sana, sesekali mengangguk dan bergumam meng-iyakan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia.. Sesegera mungkin saya laksanakan".

Pengacara Jung masih menatap layar ponselnya meski sambungan sudah terputus. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang. Tak dapat dipercaya! Raja dari tanah kelahirannya, Pemimpin tertinggi konstitusi negaranya baru saja menelpon dan berbicara dengannya langsung!

Pengacara Jung meremas ponselnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongki. Beringsut mendekat dan membelai kepala namja malang itu dengan rasa sayang.

Belaian di kepala Hongki seketika terhenti saat gerakan kecil pada jemari Hongki tertangkap retinanya. Bola mata indah itu terlihat bergerak dibawah lapisan tipis kelopaknya.

"Hongki-ah, kau sudah sadar? Hongki-ah?" Pengacara Jung menggenggam tangan itu erat. Nafas leganya terhembus dan senyum hangatnya terulas begitu mata cemerlang itu menampakkan diri.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari Hongki berada di rumah sakit. Hanya tidur, makan, nonton televisi, jalan-jalan, tidur lagi.. Dan sekarang, ia sedang terduduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Menikmati udara segar dan mencoba bersosialisasi—walaupun akhirnya gagal, mengingat ia dijaga 4 orang pengawal.

Hongki mendesah pasrah. Senyumnya terkembang melihat beberapa anak bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Entah mereka sakit apa hingga berada di Rumah Sakit ini. Mereka terlihat sehat. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka boleh pulang.

Tawanya terlepas begitu salah satu anak entah kenapa menari konyol.

"Di sini kau rupanya.. Dasar anak nakal." Hongki menoleh, tawanya luntur dan berganti dengan kerucut di bibir begitu melihat dua orang—Pengacara Jung dan seorang _namja_ tampan, entah siapa di depannya.

"Aku bosan paman.." gerutu Hongki sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah anak-anak yang kini tertawa-tawa. Si Paman tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hongki perlahan.

"Bersabarlah.. Ini hanya sementara Hongki-ah". Hongki kembali memandang Pengacara Jung sebelum menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas jengah.

"Aku ingin pulang paman.. Aku hanya melupakan sesuatu. Bukan pengidap penyakit parah. Bahkan Dokter hanya memberiku therapy seminggu 3 kali, tidak memberi obat." keluhnya. Pengacara Jung menghela nafas, dan duduk di samping Hongki.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah boleh pulang beberapa hari lalu. Tapi Paman takut kau kesepian dan terlalu berlarut-larut dalam duka sepeninggal Orang Tuamu. Setidaknya kalau disini kau bisa mencoba bersosialisasi kan?" Hongki sempat tercekat Pengacara Jung mengungkit orang tuanya. Namun ia tepis perasaan itu. Ia tidak boleh menitikkan air mata—setidaknya tidak boleh ada orang saat itu terjadi.

"Paman pikir aku bisa bersosialisasi kalau ada mereka di sini?" Hongki menunjuk ke Empat bodyguard yang mengelilinginya. Membentuk bujur sangkar, dua di depan dan dua di belakang.

"Bahkan kemarin dia membuat anak lima tahun yang lewat di depan kami menangis." Hongki menunjuk bodyguard di depannya dengan jempol, membuat yang bersangkutan sempat terlonjak dan pundung seketika, meratapi tampangnya yang sudah 'horor' sejak orok. Namja yang tadi datang bersama Pengacara Jung tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Dia benar. Dia tidak akan bisa bersosialisasi kalau begini." Hongki mengangkat alis melihat namja itu, baru sadar akan keberadaan si namja tampan.

"Ahahaha _Mian_, aku lupa. Dia anakku. Yonghwa—Jung Yonghwa. Baru datang semalam dari _Chessadonna_, di pulau _Efftea_." ucap Pengacara Jung. Jung Yonghwa tersenyum, sedangkan Hongki yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapannya mulai tercekat. Pulau _Efftea—Efftea Island_? Hongki menoleh cepat ke arah Pengacara Jung.

"Paman! Pu-pulau itu!".

Pengacara Jung mengangguk. "Pulau yang kau dengar di incar Keluarga Kim. Pulau tempat ku, dan ibumu berasal."

"_Mwo_?! I-Ibu?!" Hey! Hongki tidak tahu hal ini!. Ia pikir ibunya juga berdarah Korea—seperti ayahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ibumu berdarah _Chessadonna_?" Yonghwa memandang Hongki tidak percaya.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu. Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu pulau itu" lirihnya, Mata membulat Hongki menerawang karena shock. Pengacara Jung mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pundak Hongki. Mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Mereka memang sengaja merahasiakannya darimu nak.. _Chessadonna_ adalah sebuah kerajaan di _Efftea Island_, pulau kecil yang letaknya berratus-ratus kilometer ke selatan dari Benua Eropa. Negara konstitusional yang dulu sempat diperebutkan oleh Korea dan Inggris karena potensi _saphire_, _diamond_, dan batu mulia lain yang terkandung di dalamnya."

"Tapi alih-alih menjajah, Orang-orang dari kedua negara itu malah hidup berdampingan dengan damai di _Chessadonna_. Dan orang yang mempersatukan mereka adalah Kakek buyutmu".

"!?"

"Sebagai penghargaannya, Raja _Chessadonna II_ berjanji menikahkan cucu buyutnya denganmu.. Dengan tahtanya sebagai jaminan.

"Tapi bahaya mulai mengintai _Chessadonna_. Tuan Kim—Perdana Mentri angkatan perang saat itu—melakukan Kudeta besar-besaran. (Kudeta: perebutan kekuasaan dengan bantuan militer) Perang saudara pun meletus. Tuan Kim berhasil di pukul mundur karena apa yang ingin direbutnya telah berhasil disembunyikan. Tuan Kim kabur ke luar negeri setelahnya" Yonghwa ikut bercerita.

"Apakah ke..matian Orang Tuaku berhubungan dengan masalah ini?" Perut Hongki serasa diaduk, hatinya perih bagai diiris sembilu saat mengucapkan _kematian_. Yonghwa menoleh pada Pengacara Jung, meminta persetujuan atas suatu hal—yang dibalas anggukan oleh Pengacara Jung. Yonghwa kembali menatap Hongki.

"Apa kau tahu apa titah Raja _Chessadonna II_ hingga aku berani berkata ia telah mempertaruhkan tahtanya? Dan Apa yang diincar Tuan Kim saat melakukan Kudetanya?" tanya Yonghwa. Hongki terdiam. Bingung.

"Beliau bertitah bahwa ia berjanji akan menikahkan cucu buyutnya dengan cucu buyut Tuan Lee. Dan beliau menobatkan cucu buyut Tuan Lee dengan Gelar _Principessa de Chessadonna_. Gelar yang _absolute_. Melebihi gelar Putra mahkotanya sendiri.. _Principe de Chessadonna_. Dan apa yang disembunyikan _Kingdom of Chessadonna_ dari Tuan Kim adalah.. Kau, Lee Hongki".

Mata Hongki membulat. Merasa semuanya tidak mungkin dan diluar nalar. (oh ayolah umma.. Ff mako kan selalu di luar nalar..==' #plakplak) Tapi di sisi lain. Penjelasan Yonghwa bagai jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Mengapa ia tidak boleh keluar tanpa pengawal, mengapa ibunya begitu histeris saat ia menghilang dari kamar, mengapa orang tuanya melarangnya masuk ke sekolah umum, mengapa orang tuanya begitu protektif padanya? Inikah jawaban atas semua itu?

"Ba-Bagaimana.. kau tahu.. Rahasia keluarga kami?" tanya Hongki ragu. Wajar kalau Pengacara Jung yang tahu semua ini.. Tapi dari mana Yonghwa tahu masalah ini? Apa Pengacara Jung cerita padanya? Tapi mana mungkin.. Bahkan Hongki tidak diberi tahu.

Jung Yonghwa mengangkat bahu acuh, "_Modern History of Chessadonna for 3rd grade of Junior High School_—Buku Sejarah modern _Chessadonna _untuk kelas 3 SD." ucapnya enteng.

Hongki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jawaban macam apa itu? Selera humor namja bernama Yonghwa ini benar-benar aneh!, pikirnya.

"Hongki-ah.. Kemungkinan kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke mension mu lagi.." ucap Pengacara Jung lambat-lambat, membuat ekspresi penuh tanya tergurat di wajah ayu Hongki.

"_W-Wae_?" tanyanya. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Pengacara Jung malah memalingkan pandangan ke kiri. Tepatnya ke arah seseorang berseragam seperti kapten angkatan bersenjata diikuti beberapa orang—sepuluh—pengawal dan juga beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti.. Reporter?

"Ka-karena Yang Mulia Choi Jonghun, _Principe de Cessadonna_—Pangeran _Chessadonna_—sudah datang menjemputmu.." ucap Yonghwa lalu menunduk dalam untuk memberi penghormatan bagi pangeran tanah kelahirannya.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

Pintu bangsal Hongki berderit terbuka, memunculkan sosok Pengacara Jung yang kembali menutup pintu. _Namja_ tengah baya itu memosisikan diri di depan Principe de Cessadonna dan membungkuk dalam pada si pangeran tampan yang duduk di bangku lorong menantinya. Pangeran bernama Jonghun itu mengangguk, membalas penghormatan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Lee Hongki sudah siap ditemui, yang mulia.." ucapnya. Principe de Chessadonna berdiri dari duduknya lalu menoleh ke samping dan menepuk punggung Yonghwa pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Ceritakan padaku di _Chessadonna_.." ucapnya lalu kembali menunduk pada Pengacara Jung sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan langkah menuju bangsal di mana Lee Hongki berada.

"Ya, Yonghwa-ah.. _Principe de Chessadonna_ mengenalmu?" Pengacara Jung mencondongkan badan mendekati Yonghwa, sementara badan dan matanya menghadap dan menatap sosok sang pangeran menghilang tertelan pintu. (mako: pintuuu.. Lepehin jongppaaaa L(T[]TL) #plakplakplak)

"Ah.. Dia Hoobaeku di akademi. Kami memang dekat dari dulu. _Wae yo, aboji_?" ucap Yonghwa santai sambil menoleh ke appanya. Pengacara Jung yang lehernya ngilu akibat refleks menoleh menatap Yonghwa kembali menatap pintu bangsal Hongki.

"Eopseo. Hanya tidak menyangka saja."ucapnya. Yonghwa hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

.

Jonghun menutup pintu dan berbalik, mata kelamnya bergulir menyorot segala sudut, sebelum berhenti pada sosok Lee Hongki di tengah ruangan. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan mendekat.

Hongki masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Merenungkan perkataan Pengacara Jung sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan. Hongki adalah harapan terakhir _Chessadonna_ dan Pulau _Efftea._. satu-satunya _Principessa de Chessadonna_ yang sah.. Lalu.. Principessa de Chessadonna itu apa? Hongki menghela nafas keras-keras, lalu mencebikkan bibir. Bagi Hongki semuanya benar-benar membingung—

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Principe de Cessadonna merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah sendunya tepat berada di depan wajah Hongki. Pandangan Hongki mulai fokus. Mata cemerlangnya berkedip sekali, sebelum akhirnya terjebak dalam kelamnya danau dimalam hari yang entah kenapa memberi rasa hangat menyentuh hatinya. Konstruksi wajah yang tegas tapi halus. Begitu indah di tiap lek一tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah..

Mata Hongki melebar seketika. Refleks, tangannya terkepal dan bergerak menonjok wajah sendu itu.

GREP! Nyuuuut~!

"Ah.. Aduh! Aduh! A-aw!" Tonjokan Hongki membentur telapak tangan Jonghun yang langsung meremas kepalan tangannya tanpa ampun. Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hongki .

"Kau bisa mendekam di penjara kalau kau memukulku lho.." bisik Jonghun, melirik Hongki yang merintih dan menggerakan tangannya yang dicengkram tangan Jonghun一mencoba membebaskan tangannya. Jonghun mengeluarkan seringaian.

"Bisa-kau-lepaskan-aku?" erang Hongki, disela kebasan tangannya.

Jonghun bergerak mundur, hingga kini wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Hongki. Begitu dekat. Hingga bisa merasakan hembus nafas satu sama lain. Obsidian kelam mengobservasi wajah Hongki dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dalam keadaan begini, Kau benar-benar cocok dengan gelar _Principessa_" Sang Pangeran berbisik.

Hongki terdiam mendengar ucapan Jonghun. Tangannya berhenti di udara—menyerah dalam genggaman Jonghun.

"Eh? Oh.. Terima kasih, erm.. _Penelope de Chessadonna_?" Hongki menunduk tersipu. Ia payah dalam Bahasa Italia一atau Perancis? Atau Spanyol?. Tapi rasanya tadi namja itu sedang memujinya.

_**Penelope**_ _de Chessadonna_? Jonghun membeku pada posisinya. Rahangnya mengeras. Amarah terlihat jelas di wajah Sang Principe. Disambarnya dagu Hongki, mengangkatnya kasar一membuat namja cantik itu sedikit meringis dengan wajah menengadah.

"Beraninya kau—" umpatan sarat kegusaran itu mengambang di udara mendengar Hongki merintih dibawah jarinya. Jonghun memejamkan mata dan membuang nafas, berusaha menelan kemarahan di ujung lidah. Dengan sedikit kasar, dihempasnya dagu Hongki—yang kini memandangnya bingung.

Jonghun menegakkan tubuh dan berbalik memunggungi si namja cantik. Tangannya—yang tadi merenggut dagu Hongki—mengepal erat. Mencegahnya untuk merasakan medan halus itu lagi dan lagi.

"Kita akan berangkat ke _Chessadonna_ petang ini. Persiapkan dirimu." ucapnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba saja berhenti beberapa detik setelah pintu terbuka dan mengeluarkan seringaian sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu itu keras-keras.

Hongki tertegun. Apa ia salah bicara ya? Lalu apa sih arti _Principessa _yang mereka bicarakan?—pikirnya. Makin ke sini arti kata itu kian membuatnya penasaran. Hongki menggeleng, menolak berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berakibat lipatan di antara kedua alisnya.

Namja cantik itu mengerat kan selimut, dan memposisikan diri untuk tidur. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit, dan mendesah mendapati jantungnya yang masih saja melompat-lompat dalam rongganya. Telapak tangan berhias nail art itu melapisi dada sebelah kirinya, seolah membujuk organ central itu agar tenang.

Pertama kalinya namja itu berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain keluarga dan pembantunya—Oh! Dan keluarga Jung. Ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bersosialisasi. Terlebih ia tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah. _Homeschooling_. Para guru lah yang datang ke mansionnya. Ia mulai khawatir dengan Jonghun. Berharap namja itu tidak benar benar marah. Ia tak ingin kehilangan teman, setidaknya sebelum bertunangan mereka berteman dulu kan?

**.:mako-chan:.**

Pintu terbuka lagi, memunculkan seraut wajah. Senyum Hongki melebar.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya namja itu. Hongki memutar mata dan tertawa.

"Masuk saja Yonghwa-sshi..". Yonghwa menghela nafas, cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Hongki di ujung ruangan. Si namja cantik mengangkat kedua alis mendapati perubahan ekspresi Yonghwa yang begitu kontras.

"Kau lupa padaku ya.. Aku agak kecewa. Padahal aku tak pernah melupakan dirimu ataupun janjiku untuk menjagamu sedikitpun." Manik cemerlang Hongki bergerak gelisah melihat wajah Yonghwa yang pura-pura kecewa, mencoba menggali ingatannya. Jujur wajah itu memang terasa familiar.. Begitu hangat dan membuatnya nyaman, mengingatkannya pada sosok anak kecil tampan baik hati yang memakai jas dan celana pendek yang selalu memegang skateboardnya waktu ia kecil. Yonghwa hyung..

Hongki terbangun dengan mata berbinar lebar. Dia Yonghwa yang sama kah? Yonghwa hyung-nya?

"Yonghwa hyung?" Yonghwa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hongki bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan menghambur memeluk Yonghwa. Membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang namja bermarga Jung itu. Rindu. Tawa Yonghwa menghias udara. Di acaknya surai hitam Hongki dengan sayang.

"Ya! Reaksimu telat." Hongki melepas pelukannya, menatap Yonghwa dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Salah sendiri tidak langsung mengaku. Lagi pula mana aku tahu kalau hyung bisa jadi segagah dan setampan ini. Huh! Bikin iri" ocehnya sambil menonjok ringan bahu Yonghwa.

"Isssh! Alasan. Kamu yang dulu unyu luar biasa berubah jadi cantik luar biasa saja aku masih bisa mengenalimu." ucap Yonghwa sambil menekan kedua pipi Hongki hingga bibir sewarna sakura itu mengerucut paksa.

Hongki menepis tangan itu dari pipinya. "YA! _Mwo ya_! Aku tidak cantik! Kau menyebalkan, hyung."

Yonghwa tertawa, menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Hongki. "_Ara.. Ara.._ Kau tidak cantik. Puas?—Oh, ya.. apa yang kau lakukan sampai Jonghun jadi uring-uringan begitu?"

"_Nado molla yo_. Tadi aku hanya berterima kasih karena dia memujiku. Itu saja." Hongki berjalan ke ranjangnya dan duduk, diikuti Yonghwa yang menyeret Kursi plastik ke samping ranjang Hongki dan duduk disana, membuat ia duduk berhadapan dengan si namja cantik.

"Lalu bag—".

Tok tok tok...

Ketukan pintu menghentikan ucapan Yonghwa. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampil kan sosok yang membuat Yonghwa segera berdiri dan membungkuk. Refleks Hongki mengikuti gerakan Yonghwa.

Jonghun tersenyum. "Kau sudah datang hyung? Ah! Kau tak perlu memberi penghormatan padaku _Principessa._." ucapnya lembut. Hongki menaikkan kepalanya, melirik Yonghwa sekilas.

"Ta-tapi Yonghwa hyung juga melakukannya, _Penelope._." ucapnya bingung. Mata Yonghwa dan Jonghun membelalak lebar, dan saling melirik sekilas.

"_Pe-Penelope_?.. Mbh.. Mbh.. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Yonghwa keras membahana, sedangkan Jonghun terlihat memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas dengan wajah merah.

Hongki meneguk ludah. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

.

.

.

To Be Continued_

.

.

Note:

**Chessadonna** itu Nama yang Jonghun beri untuk **Fans-fansnya.**

Principessa : Putri

Principe : Pangeran.

Oh, Hampir lupa. mau tanya dong reader-sshi lebih suka mana, JonghyunXYonghwa atau YonghwaXMinhyuk. soalnya ntar aku bakal make antara Jonghyun atau Minhyuk.

jadi, boleh minta di ripiew? kkkk thanks udah baca yah... ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : The Imperatore Madness

maaf aku baru update... akhir2 ini ujan petir terus kalo malem...

**Title** : _Principessa_ _de_ _Chessadonna_

Chapter 2.

**Author** : mako47117_

**.**

**Pairing** : JongKi, YongKi.

**Genre** : Romance, Drama**  
**

Rating : T

**Disclaimer** : **F**ive **T**reasure **Island** and **C**ode **N**ame **Blue** belongs to **FnC Entertaintment**

**.**

**Warning** : **Yaoi, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, dsb**.

**Don't like? please don't read**

.

.

.

Enam roda bergulir membentur aspal. 'PER' baja meregang naik turun dan berderak mengeluarkan decitan melengking yang tak akan terdengar penumpang di kabin sang burung baja.

Pesawat mendesis, kepulan debu yang mengepul menyembur dari sisi tiap roda, mengawali berhentinya gerak keenam roda dan hilangnya dengungmesin yang memekakkan telinga.

Sunyi. Semua mulut terkatup dan mata terkunci mengamati pesawat pribadi berlambang _Chessadonna Kingdom_ yang baru saja mendarat di bandara internasional _Efftea Island_.

**_.  
_**

**_PRINCIPESSA_ DE _CHESSADONNA_ Part.2**

**.  
**

"Hyung~ Jebal.. Yonghwa _Hyuung~_" Hongki merengek. Mencoba membujuk _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya dengan mata memelas dan tangan mencengkram kemeja sang _namja_.

Yonghwa melirik Hongki sejenak. Menyeruakkan jemari di antara rambut Hongki, dengan santai merapikan surai chocolate yang mencuat liar dan memindahkan tangan itu ke pundak si _namja_ cantik begitu selesai memastikan semuanya tertata sempurna. Senyum puas Yonghwa tergurat memandang hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sementara Mata Hongki sendiri menyipit kesal.

"_Jebal Yonghwa hyuuung.. Tolong aku ne.. Jebal~_" Hongki tak akan menyerah. Kali ini dibarengi dengan sedikit guncangan di lengan Yonghwa.

"Tidak bisa Hongki-ah.. Kau harus bersamanya kali ini. Kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu?"

"Tapi _hyung—_" rengekan Hongki terpotong kedatangan Choi Jonghun_—_Sang _Principe de Chessadonna_.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Rakyat _Chessadonna_ sudah menunggumu. Ayo..." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Hongki memandang sekilas tangan Jonghun dengan tatapan galau_—_tidak berani memandang wajah, lalu kembali merengek tanpa suara pada Yonghwa.

Yonghwa menghela nafas sabar. Yah.. Hongki memang sudah manja dari dulu. Mau di apakan lagi?, pikirnya. Senyum sarat sesal tergurat. Dengan lembut dipindahkannya cengkraman tangan Sang _Principessa_ dari lengannya ke genggaman Jonghun.

Hongki sedikit mengerjap saat jemari Yonghwa bertengger di pipi lembutnya, Membelai hamparan kenyal itu dengan ibu jari. "Kau harus kuat Hongki-ya.. Kau _Principessa_ negeri ini, _ara_?" ucap Yonghwa.

"Tapi Hyung, aku.." Hongki melirik Jonghun kilat, lalu menunduk.

"_Ara_?" tuntut Yonghwa lagi. Hongki mengerling pada Yonghwa dari sela bulu mata, lalu mengangguk pasrah dengan bibir mencebik tak ikhlas.

Tanpa sadar genggaman Jonghun pada jari Hongki mengerat samar.

"_Hyung_, kami pergi dulu. Aku menantimu di kediamanku" ucap Jonghun menepuk bahu Yonghwa lalu menarik Hongki_—_yang terus menunduk_—_ke arah pintu keluar.

BRUK!

Kepala Hongki membentur punggung Jonghun, membuat Sang _Principessa_ mengangkat wajah. Menatap sosok belakang Jonghun yang setengah menoleh, tak menatapnya secara langsung.

"Kau siap _Principessa_? Tenanglah.. Apapun yang terjadi, Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan Keluarga Kim menyentuhmu walau seujung kuku sekalipun." gumam Jonghun tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Eh?" Hongki mengangkat alis. Mulai meragukan kualitas gendang telinganya. Apa sih yang dipikirkan si _penelo—_ah! _Principe_ sebenarnya?

Di tengah sorak-sorai neutron di otak Hongki_—_yang dengan sukses mengingat gelar si manik kelam_—_, Jonghun menarik Hongki dari bayang-bayang pangkal pintu pesawat ke hingar bingar cahaya sang surya.

Sorakan dan seruan bahagia terdengar mengelu-elukan namanya. Ribuan penduduk Cessadona berkumpul di lapangan terbang negara. Menyambut keduanya dengan seruan, lambaian bendera, juga tari-tarian.

"I.. Ini.. " Hongki menoleh ke arah Jonghun dengan ekspresi bingung. Terhenyak sesaat mendapati Sang Pangeran _Chessadonna_ tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan.. Mengamati? Menilai?

Jonghun merubah ekspresinya cepat. Senyum lembut tergurat dengan mata kelam yang berbinar. Membuat perut Hongki terasa jumpalitan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mereka menyiapkan ini semua untuk menyambutmu." ucap Jonghun berlumur rasa bangga, lalu kembali menatap rakyatnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Hongki terpana menatap Sang _Principe_ _de Chessadonna_, gelombang cinta _namja_ itu untuk rakyatnya begitu jelas terasa menggempur hatinya. Hongki tersentak lalu menunduk, merutuki kelengahannya dalam hati dan berharap tak ada seorangpun dari ribuan orang di tempat itu menyadari ekspresinya.

—Tapi harapan tinggal harapan… Hongki mengumpat dalam hati. Mata cemerlang nya kini mendapati sosok mungilnya dalam ukuran beberapa inchi bergerak menuruni pesawat dalam gandengan _Principe_ de _Chessadonna_. Tak lama kemudian kedua sosok itu ditelan kegelapan dan berganti dengan gambar segitiga yang menunjuk ke samping. _Video High Quality_ berdurasi tiga menit tiga puluh sembilan detik dalam sebuah _website_ **Berita Ekonomi** berjudul **'**_**Principe**_**-**_**Principessa**_** de **_**Chessadonna**_**. Tanda-tanda lahirnya Pasangan impian Efftea!'** telah selesai dilihatnya. Saat-saat di mana Jonghun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh (menurut Hongki), saat-saat ia terpesona_—_tercengo ria memandang wajah Sang Pangeran, hingga saat-saat lengan kokoh Jonghun melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan sukses membuatnya batal jatuh dan berguling tralala di sepanjang karpet merah karena terpeso_—_gugup menjadi tontonan, rupanya menjadi satu titik kebahagiaan bagi para shipper negara yang selanjutnya melabeli moment itu dalam arsip moment bersejarah kerajaan. Hongki mengutuk kecerobohannya. Ingin rasanya ia menuntut... siapa tadi? Minari? Oh, benar! Minari_—_si pembuat berita. Ah! Tapi ia bisa apa? _—_Hongki menghela nafas. Ini salahnya yang tak bisa menjaga kelakuan.

Hongki mengatupkan mata dan mulut rapat-rapat. Berkali-kali membenturkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dan merutuki kebodohannya, Merasa sudah tak punya muka lagi! Tapi sesuatu terjulur melewati belakang kepala, dan menghentikan gerak _masochist_nya_—_tangan Sang _Principe_ de _Chessadonna_.

"Bisakah kau menghetikannya? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" tegurnya, masih menahan kepala Hongki dari benturan.

"_Mi-mianhamnida_.." bungkuk Hongki, namun saat ia mengangkat tubuh, Pangeran itu telah kembali ke posisi awal dan kembali tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca.

Hongki menyandarkan punggung dan menghela nafas tanpa suara. Manik hitam cemerlangnya memandang nanar ke luar jendela. Memikirkan _London_. Merindukan apa yang ada dan ia tinggalkan disana. Rindu.. Tanpa sadar ia kembali menghela nafas.

TEP!

Hongki menoleh. Mendapati si _namja_ bermata kelam menutup bukudan beralih menatapnya. Hongki mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jemari dipangkuannya dengan cepat. Merasa terhakimi_—_masih ingat Hongki memanggil Jonghun dengan _Penelope_? Karena inilah ia tak berani menatap Sang _Principe_ kerajaan _Chessadonna_.

"_Principessa_, apa kau menghindariku?" Hongki melirik Jonghun kilat, namun jantungnya yang terasa aneh memaksanya untuk segera menatap ke arah lain_—_ke manapun, asal bukan ke arah mata kelam itu. Asal kalian tahu, itu benar-benar gak baik bagi jantung, Hongki meyakinkan pembaca dalam hati.

"A-Aku... Ak_—_"

"Aku tak marah padamu.." ucapnya lembut. Hongki terdiam, dengan ragu mulai menatap Jonghun. "Kau khawatir aku marah padamu kan? Aku tidak marah padamu." tambahnya.

"_Ji-jinjja_?" tanya Hongki penuh harap. Jonghun tersenyum, mendaratkan jemarinya di pipi Hongki. Mengelusnya, menangguhkan ucapannya pada si _namja_ cantik.

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.." lirih Hongki kembali memandang jarinya di pangkuan. Jonghun menarik kembali jemarinya dari pipi Hongki.

"Karena itu aku tak marah.. Sudahlah. Jangan di ungkit-ungkit lagi, Ara?" ucap Jonghun sambil membenarkan posisinya duduk. Hongki mengangguk dan beralih menatap jendelanya.

BRAK!

Jonghun hampir saja melompat kaget.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya. Kedua telapak tangan Hongki masih menempel di jendela. Bisa dilihat olehnya kedua manik cemerlang itu berbinar indah.

"I.. Itu.. Pan.. Tai?" Hongki menoleh sekilas lalu kembali pada pemandangan jendelanya. Jonghun melirik pemandangan di luar, lalu kembali menatap Hongki. Berspekulasi tentang apa maksud ucapan Sang _Principessa_.

"Ya. Itu pantai. Lalu?" lama pertanyaannya tak terjawab, Jonghun berpikir mungkin si _namja_ cantik tidak akan menjawab. Ia pun kembali membuka novelnya.

Angin pantai terasa lembut membelai rambut Jonghun,一Hal yang aneh mengingat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke samping.

**.**

**.**

.:mako-chan:.

**.**

**.**

Surai dark chocolate Hongki bergoyang lembut, membingkai wajah cantik yang berbinar cerah merasakan angin pantai menyambut. Nyaman.

Kicauan burung pantai menjadi ritme dalam melodi desiran ombak. Birunya langit dan lautan bertukar ciuman di ufuk horison, serta hamparan putih pasir pantai terlihat lembut berseling bongkahan karang yang tergurat abstrak_—_membuat sebuah gradasi warna yang memukau salah satu indra. Mata Hongki kian membulat melihat sesuatu sekilas melompat diantara deburan ombak.

"Lu, Lumba-lumba! Lumba-lumba!" seru Hongki sambil menjulurkan tangan ke luar jendela一menunjuk satu titik di tengah samudra. Sesekali mata Hongki melirik Jonghun, memastikan _namja_ berhidung indah melihat apa yang ditunjuknya.

"_Principessa_, tarik tanganmu dari jendela. Atau besok tangan buntungmu akan terpampang di semua media." gumam Jonghun tanpa mengalihkan wajah dari deretan huruf ditangannya. Hongki mem_pout_kan bibir dan kembali menatap lumba-lumbanya.

"_Principessa_.." ucap Jonghun penuh penekanan begitu dilihatnya Hongki malah melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil meneriakkan sapaan pada lautan lepas.

Hongki menghela nafas, "_Arasseo.. Arasseo_.." gerutunya di sela cibiran untuk si manik kelam. Senyum Jonghun terulas melihat kesepuluh jari itu kini bertengger di tepi jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Lautan itu... Ternyata lebih indah dari yang di Tv" gumam Hongki dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa kau belum pernah ke pantai?" Hongki menggeleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan wajah dari bibir pantai.

"Aku tidak boleh keluar _mension_. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari Tv dan internet..".

Kesunyian menyeruak.

"Apa kita bisa berhenti sejenak?" tanya Hongki sambil memutar wajah, mempertemukan matanya dan mata Jonghun. Mendapati _namja_ itu lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Kita harus sampai di istana segera." Hongki mengangguk kecewa, dan kembali menatap jendela.

"Aku mengerti" seraknya sambil mengamati lumba-lumba di tengah samudra yang melompat kian jauh.

.:mako-chan:.

Kaki Hongki menapak tanah. Mata cemerlang indahnya terbuka lebar menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan Kastil kuno berwarna merah_—_karena tersusun dari bata kualitas tinggi_—_terpampang di depannya. Di sisi lain bangunan, tanaman membentuk tembok setinggi satu meter_—Maze_, Hongki meyakini_—_terbentang sepanjang halaman. Sedangkan di sisi lain, ratusan Tulip Merah bermekaran. Semakin ketengah terlihat semakin rapat bak permadani lembut yang dirajut tangan alam.

"_Principessa_..." Hongki tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati pintu mobil telah terbuka dengan tangan _Principe_ de _Chessadonna_ yang terulur ke arahnya_—_ sikap khas para bangsawan terhadap wanita.

Hongki mengernyit menatap tangan itu, ada sekelumit rasa tersinggung mengambang dan mengusiknya. Ia _namja_, ingat?

"Apa aku harus meraih tanganmu _Pene—_" Hongki cepat-cepat menggigit bibir, merutuki kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi lupa gelar _namja_ itu. Jari Jonghun yang tadi bersiap meraih jemari Hongki kini menutup cepat, perlahan kembali ke sisi tubuh.

Dalam diam Jonghun berbalik membelakangi Hongki.

"Jonghun. Panggil aku Jonghun. Kalau itu maumu, ikuti aku. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau sampai tersesat" Jonghun melangkah menuju kastil meninggalkan Hongki yang mulai berjalan mengimbanginya.

Hongki terus memandang sosok Jonghun dari belakang,diam-diam mengagumi cara berjalan sang _Principe_. Sosok punggung tegap tapi tak terlihat kaku, Dada bidang yang membusung gagah tanpa menimbulkan kesan angkuh, ditambah dengan gurat wajah tegas namun tak terlihat arogan_—_bahkan sebaliknya, wajah sendu yang bersahaja yang terbias di wajah itu. Sungguh membuatnya terpana. Gerak tubuh itu begitu berkilauan di mata Hongki.

Iseng, Hongki mencoba menegakkan tubuh, membusungkan dada dengan sedikit mengangkat dagu. Tapi beberapa meter kemudian ia tergelak. Mengapa jadi seperti bebek begini? Apa karena _butt_-nya yang 'agak' kebesaran? Menyerah, Ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai cara jalan yang biasa.

"Laporkan kedatangan _Principessa_..". Ucapan Jonghun menghempas Hongki ke dunia nyata. Mendapati Si _namja_ bermata kelam tengah mengalihkan perhatian dari ajudan yang baru saja ia beri perintah lalu menatap dirinya.

"Setelah ini kau akan berbicara dengan Paduka _Imperatore de_ _Chessadonna—_Yang Mulia Raja _Chessadonna_, tolong jaga bicara dan tingkah lakumu. Mengerti?" Hongki mengangguk. Dalam hati mengeluh dengan gelar Sang Raja yang makin membuat ujung buluh-buluh neuronnya menjerit minta di rebonding. "Bagus." tambah Jonghun, lalu melangkah menjauh.

GREP!

Hongki meraih lengan baju Jonghun_—_sedikit tersentak saat manik kelam _namja_ itu beralih dari cengkraman tangan ke matanya. Membuat mata cemerlangnya yang indah refleks mencari objek lain untuk di tatap, hidung sang _Principe_ de _Chessadonna—_pilihan bodoh. Memandang organ itu malah membuat matanya terjebak pesona yang lain dari si mata kelam. Hongki menelan ludah, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Jo-Jonghun sshi, Apa.. Kau tak ikut masuk ke dalam?" Jonghun melirik ke dalam sekilas.

"Anni." tak berapa lama seringai Jonghun terkembang. Merasa tersanjung dengan sikap Hongki. Perlahan ia melangkah maju, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hongki. "_Wae_? Kau mau aku menemanimu ke dalam?"

"E-Eh?" _Aigoo.._ Mata kelam itu semakin dekat, mengikat serpihan kemilau manik Hongki, menjerat bulatan kristal itu hingga tak bisa berpaling. Telunjuk Jonghun menekan dagu Hongki tinggi-tinggi, hingga bibir sewarna sakura itu memantul jelas dalam _onyx_nya yang berkilat.

"Kau tahu betapa kau telah membuatku gila hari ini? Kau_—_

"Ehem!"

Hongki dan Jonghun terlonjak. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ceroboh kau Choi Jonghun! Pengalaman mengajarkan Sang _Principe_ untuk segera mundur dan berbalik menatap si pengganggu.

"_I-Imperatore_..." Jonghun segera membungkuk hormat, membuat Hongki tersentak dan mengikuti gerak Jonghun. Tawa hangat Sang _Imperatore de Chessadonna_ mengambang di udara.

"Kalian berdua, masuk." ucap sang _Imperatore_ serius, sambil mengedikkan mata ke pintu yang setengah terbuka di belakangnya. Hongki dan Jonghun saling melirik sekilas, lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan tadi. Mengikuti sang Imperatore yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu diluar dugaan. Ia pikir ruangan ini akan seperti yang nampak di luar kastil maupun di lorong-lorong_—_tembok bata merah sejauh mata memandang. Namun ternyata ia salah. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Hongki adalah wajah terkejutnya tercermin di lantai kayu mengkilap di bawahnya. Manik cemerlangnya beralih, mengamati gradasi yang tercipta mebel-mebel kayu berlapis pernis diantara dinding sewarna pastel. Mata Hongki tertarik pada lukisan di satu sisi ruangan_—_satu-satunya benda berwarna mencolok dalam ruangan itu. Lukisan seorang yeoja (atau _namja_?) bergaun _babypurple_ tanpa lengan.

"Mendiang istriku. Meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." ucapan Sang _Imperatore_ menyentak Hongki. "Oh! Aku lupa. Silahkan duduk _Principessa_.." tambah Sang _Imperatore _seraya melangkah ke kursinya di balik meja.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk? Berdiri!" Hongki lagi-lagi terlonjak, lalu menoleh pada Jonghun yang terlihat bingung. "Itu hukumanmu melakukan percobaan tindak asusila di depan umum!" tambah _Imperiatore de Chessadonna_ sambil mengerling pada Hongki sekilas. Membuat kulit wajah _namja_ cantik itu dijalari rasa panas mendadak.

"Selamat datang di _Chessadonna_, _Principessa_." Hongki mengangkat wajah. Ikut tersenyum saat _Imperatore _mengguratkan senyum untuknya. "Kau benar-benar duplikat ibumu nak.. Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Maaf, bisakah kita mempercepat ini? Aku lelah. _Efftea-London-Efftea_ bukan rute yang singkat" ucap Jonghun dingin. Sang _Imperatore_ terdiam menatap aneh putranya. Lelaki muda yang langsung pergi berkuda seharian setelah melalui jadwal padat semingu di Iraq guna observasi dan berlatih trik perang didepannya ini menggumamam kata 'lelah' setelah melakukan perjalanan sehari? Oh, ayolah.. Namun sedetik kemudian barulah ia mengerti. Sang _Imperatore_ mengibarkan seringaian. Jonghun terlonjak di kursinya, mempertanyakan maksud dibalik seringai instan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Baik kalau itu maumu.." Sang _Imperatore_ mengerling pada Hongki sekilas, membuatnya bergidik tanpa tahu kenapa. Sang _Imperatore_ menyangga dagu di atas punggung tangannya yang bertopang meja. "Kau tahu mengapa aku memintamu ikut masuk, _Principe_?"

Jonghun menghela nafas dan menyamankan punggungnya di bantalan kursi.

"Bukankah ini tentang Perjodohan dan rencana pertunangan kami," Hongki mengangkat wajah kilat. Ya, ia tahu tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi.. Hei, mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jonghun sendiri rasanya... Dan apa-apa'an dengan rencana pertunangan itu!

"Kau benar… _—_walaupun aku belum membuat perencanaan untuk pertunangannya, tapi akan kupikirkan setelah ini. Tak ku sangka kau telah memikirkan sejauh ini.." Kau terjebak nak, sang _Imperatore _menyeringai. Jonghun mendengus_—_ia kalah? Maaf, ayah ku sayang… permainan ini baru di mulai.

Jonghun mengangkat bahu santai, "Aku hanya berpikir dari sisi terburuknya. Tapi, Tidakkah itu terlampau cepat? _Principessa_ bahkan belum menyelesaikan studinya."

"Kurasa tidak, semua _Principessa_ memang menikah dini. Jadi tid_—_

"U-URGHH!" perhatian kedua penguasa tertinggi itu beralih. Hongki tertunduk. Mengerang sambil memegang leher, merasa nyeri karena berpaling terlampau cepat.

"_Gwaenchanna_?" tangan Jonghun bertanya cepat.

Hongki menggeleng_—_rasa nyeri menghalanginya untuk menengadah.

"Tampaknya kau benar. _Principe_, Antarkan _Principessa_ ke kediamannya. Ia harus berkeliling dan mengenal _Chessadonna_ besok."

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED_**

**JONGKI IS REAL MOMMENT**

**.**

www . you(tube) . (com/) watch?v=_BagN793Rv0 *ilangin spasi*  
.

Hongmma: mmh..aku tidak suka pantatku. Sejujurnya pantatku terlalu besar! *berbalik, sodorin pantat ke kamera. #Kamera zoom mode*

Jongppa: *grepe pantat Hongmma*

Hongmma: Walaupun semua orang bilang itu seksi…

tapi saat aku mengenakan skinny jeans, aku benar-benar malu memakainya.


End file.
